Life After Honey
by Penny Goodman
Summary: This story mainly focuses on the lives of the characters after the events of "Honey I Blew Up the Kid." I put the story under it's predecessor though, because it involves characters from the first film. Life moves on, and here is what some of the signature characters have been up to.
1. Chapter 1

Some Things Inventions Just Can't Fix

**I don't any rights to the movie or the characters. It all belongs to Disney Pictures. **

Audrina was sitting on the floor of the closet in her dorm furiously throwing clothes every which way in a desperate attempt to find that turquoise dress she loved so much. She had remembered sticking it behind a pink blouse with flowers on it and in front of one of those hologram T-Shirts the day before; however despite her precise placing of the dress it still had managed to disappear. Just as she was about to fling another pair of shorts onto the wardrobe infested floor, Audrina suddenly stopped realizing that she already knew the answer that would crack the case.

She decided not to say anything to her roommate. Despite the fact that she had her heart set on wearing it, Audrina was more than alright with wearing something else. She was just so happy that Amy had finally decided to get out of the dorm and face society again. With that in mind she walked over to where Amy was getting ready to see how she was doing.

The only progress Amy had made was putting on the turquoise dress. She was moving very slowly curling her hair, and her blotchy skin and red eyes communicated to Audrina that Amy had not even attempted putting on any make up. On top of that she had been crying.

It broke Audrina's heart to see how much pain Amy had been in over the last two months. When she wasn't sleeping Amy either stared blankly at the television set or sobbed to her mother, Diane on the phone. Eating was also more of a chore than a pleasure. In addition all of Audrina's efforts to get Amy to go do something with her had failed miserably, until now. Despite how sad she still looked, Amy agreeing to girls' night was progress.

Audrina approached her gently.

"Amy? Umm I have some new colors of eye shadow that I bought two days ago. I think they would look really pretty on you. Want to try them?"

Amy shook her head slowly. Audrina tried again.

"Your hair is looking really pretty! The dress looks great on you too!"

"Thanks. I'm sorry I'm taking so long…"

"No no! Don't be sorry! We've got all the time in the world! Besides Patty won't be here for another twenty minutes, and when she does get here she will probably want to do something different with her hair anyway. You know how she is! Well of course you know how she is; you two have been best friends your whole lives!"

While Amy and Audrina had only known each other since becoming dorm mates they quickly became best friends too. They hit it off right away discovering they had a lot in common. They were both from Fresno, both gymnasts, both the oldest child in their families' and both nursing majors. Something else Amy and Audrina had in common was that they both loved the mall, and they would spend many hours there. The two of them would also talk till all hours of the night about everything as well as stay up late watching movies after baking a huge batch of cookies. Through Amy Audrina met Patty, Amy's best friend from school, and the two of them also hit it off immediately. In addition Audrina introduced Amy and Patty to her best friend from school Charlotte, and once gain everyone took an instant liking to each other. Charlotte was also going out with everyone tonight, but since she had to work late she was going to meet everyone at the pizza place.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Patty. I'll get it."

Sure enough Audrina was right.

"Hey girl, come on in!"

"Thanks! Oh my gosh Audrina! I love your skirt! That is the cutest thing ever!"

"Thanks Patty! I love your dress, and when I say I love it I mean I really, really love it!"

Both girls were thinking the exact same thing.

"Wanna wear my dress, and I'll wear your skirt and blouse?"

"Patty consider it done!"

"Great!"

Patty took on a more solemn approach with the next part of the conversation.

"How is she?"

"She's still in the bathroom getting ready. As far as mood and emotions go there is no improvement, but she is going out."

"That's true. One step at a time."

For a moment both girls stood in silence.

"I still can't believe this happened Audrina. I never thought it would. _No one_ ever thought it would."

The anger Audrina felt the night it happened washed over her.

"I swear if Russ Thompson were standing in front of me right now I would knock him across the room, just like Mrs. Szalinski did to that skeezy scientist in Las Vegas."

Patty was upset with Russ, but unlike Audrina she wasn't angry at him. She had known Russ longer than Audrina had, and she had seen what a great guy he was. Audrina on the other hand had not.

"I swear I don't know what got into him. He started acting differently after Mr. Szalinski turned Adam into a giant and their family became known all over the world. It was like he was threatened by all of that attention."

"Nice guys don't just start treating their girlfriends like crap over one little thing or in this case one _big_ thing. No pun intended. If you ask me I think the problems started last year when Amy told Russ that her family was moving to Nevada. Think about it Patty. They had lived next door to one another, so Russ could keep track of her every move from the comfort of his own home. However with her being fourteen hours away it would be impossible to. That drove him crazy, and he could no longer hide the fact that he was a jealous psycho from Amy!"

"Audrina I know that Russ hasn't made the best impression with you, but I promise you he is not one of those guys."

Audrina scoffed in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me!? You and Amy told me that he once watched her dance around in her kitchen through the window outside!"

Patty couldn't help but laugh just a little.

"Trust me girl that was an _entirely_ different situation!"

Patty, along with Russ's best friend Steven, were the only ones who knew about Mr. Szalinski shrinking Amy, Russ and their brothers, Nick and Ron.

"Well, different situation or not, it still proves that Russ is possessive."

Patty thought about what to say next.

"You know Amy had always been boy crazy, always talking about having crushes on different guys at our school and how great they were, but when she started liking Russ I saw something different in her. When Amy spoke about him she lit up in a way she never had before, and when they were together well, I had never seen Amy look so happy in my entire life. Amy and Russ were together for three years. They were the couple everyone in our school wanted to be. They were even voted prom king and queen our senior year. Amy even chose to go to college here just so she could be near Russ. Those two were so in love. Nobody ever thought they would break up."

"Hey Patty."

Both girls looked up to see Amy peering in the bathroom doorway. They had no idea how long she had been standing there, and both crossed their fingers that she had not heard the conversation that had just taken place. Patty quickly regrouped and ran over to give her best friend a great big hug.

"Amy! You look great!"

"You sure do!" Audrina chimed in.

Amy smiled for only an instant.

"Thanks guys. So do the both of you. Audrina I changed my mind and decided to try your eye shadow."

"And may I say it looks quite lovely on you!"

For a moment Amy forgot about how sad she was feeling. She was blessed to have such great friends.

"Well Amy we are almost ready. You see Audrina and I decided that we liked what the other one was wearing much better, so we are going to exchange outfits real fast, and then we're outta here!"

At this Amy couldn't help but laugh just a little, and both girls took notice of it. This too was progress. However their optimistic outlooks quickly faded when Amy's smile morphed into sadness.

"You know what you guys? Maybe you had better go without me. I'm really sorry to do this now."

Her voice got shakier with every word.

Audrina and Patty looked at each other for a moment. Then Patty spoke.

"Amy is everything alright?"

"It's just, just,"

Overwhelmed with emotion Amy broke down.

"What if he's there? I just can't see him. I can't!"

As if on autopilot Audrina and Patty threw their arms around Amy, comforting her as much as possible and reassuring her that Russ would not be at the pizza place. After calming Amy down and getting her some water, Audrina and Patty quickly exchanged outfits. A few moments later all three girls were out the door.

Audrina and Patty chatted excitedly the whole way there about what a great time girls' night was going to be hoping it would get Amy excited as well. Not wanting to be the gloom of doom all night, Amy did her best to get in a cheery mood. Even if it took everything she had, Amy was going to make herself have a good time with her friends tonight. She was not going to focus on Russ Thompson. She just wanted to forget the last three years.

**Now just bear with me. I know where I'm going with this story. Comments and feedback are always welcome, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the rights to this film. That belongs to Walt Disney Pictures. **

"Dude, you're always looking for something to fix on your truck. It's fine man, now let's go."

Steven had been Russ's best friend since kindergarten, and he knew everything about him and vice versa.

"Just give me another minute, and we'll go."

"Yeah Russ I believe that's what you said about twenty minutes ago. Come on bro all the pizzas are gonna be gone by the time we get there."

"It's a restaurant. They never run out."

The emptiness of Steven's stomach was beginning to get to him. He needed sustenance and fast.

"Hey look dude do you think your mom can fix me one of her gourmet meals since we obviously aren't leaving anytime soon?"

"Just give me a second Steven. We'll go."

Both Russ and Steven knew very well that Russ was just stalling. He hadn't been out in two months, not since he and Amy had broken up. It had been a messy break up. Russ had lost his temper, and he said some hurtful things to Amy, things that he never meant but now had been said, and he could never take back. He was so angry at her that for one terrible instant he had lost sight of how much she meant to him. He ruined everything they had.

He would never forgive himself for that.

Steven knew Russ was still in a lot of pain, and while he had success at getting Russ to go to friend's houses as well as his older brother Mikey's, a regular hangout for all of them for years, he had zero success when it came to getting Russ to show his face in public. He knew the main reason was because Russ was afraid he would run into Amy and either see her with another guy or see her and she ignore him like he never existed.

Russ knew he needed to stop procrastinating and face the inevitable. After much begging and pleading on Steven's part he had finally agreed to go with him, their other best friend Benny, Mikey and his wife Peggy for pizza. Russ knew he couldn't hide underneath automobiles forever. For the last two months he had completely devoted his time to not only fixing his own truck but also making repairs on his friends' cars, all of this on top of putting in extra hours at the shop each day.

Russ had loved working on cars ever since his junior year of high school when he took a course as one of his electives. It was then that Russ discovered he was really good at it, and he excelled in his class. Russ loved it so much that he would spend hours in his front yard working on his family's cars. Usually Amy would sit out there with him and keep him company. She never got bored or complained about how long it took. Sometimes she would even get under the car with him and watch what he was doing and hand him tools that he needed. They also did quite a bit of making out while underneath there.

Eventually he went from repairing cars to restoring old ones. The first car Russ ever restored was for Mr. Langham, a neighbor who lived a few houses down. Mr. Langham was a gentleman in his late fifties who had lived on Sycamore pretty much his whole adult life. He also had a 57' Chevy that he cherished greatly. He had bought it when they first came out, and he vowed he would never get rid of it no matter what. Since it was an old car it did need a lot of upkeep. Mr. Langham however was hesitant to bring it into a shop. He didn't know what kind of people worked there, and who knew if they would mess up something on the car? He couldn't take that chance. No stranger was messing with his Chevy!

It was when explaining this dilemma to Big Russ Thompson that he had suggested letting his son Russell take a stab at it. Though Russ had never restored a car, Big Russ had faith that his son could do it. Mr. Langham remembered frequently seeing Russ working on family vehicles in his front yard for hours at a time, and he also knew that Russ was a nice kid that he could trust. Russ worked on the car every day after school and on the weekends. When she wasn't going to gymnastics or the mall with her friends, Amy always came along. When Russ finally finished, the 57' Chevy looked identical to the way it did on the lot when Mr. Langham purchased it. He was so impressed that he gave Russ $200 bucks for his hard work. Russ was overjoyed and knew exactly what he would do with the money. He had never forgotten the sense of pride and achievement he had felt that day, and he also remembered how proud Amy had been of him.

Since Russ was not really big on school and his grades reflected that, he didn't go to college. Instead he chose to do an apprenticeship so that he could become a mechanic. He knew he would not only be doing something he loved for a living but also something he was good at. Russ had definitely found his "thing."

"Ruuusssss! The tires on your truck are starting to look like giant pepperonis, and I think I'm about to eat them. Can we go now plueaazzeee?"

"Okay man. Let's go."

Steven couldn't believe his ears.

"Russ did I ever tell you you're the bestest friend ever?"

Russ couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Yeah pal you did."

Steven wasn't really annoyed with Russ for taking so long. He had been just messing with him of course, and Russ knew that. He was glad to see Russ making an effort. Going out for pizza was a far cry from where Russ stood a couple of months ago.

Steven would never forget how messed up Russ looked when told him about the break up. He was at his brother Mikey's house playing a video game when there was a frantic knock at the door. When Steven answered Russ came running in and began pacing around the room in complete panic mode. He had never seen Russ like this before, and it worried him.

"I didn't mean what I said. Why did I say that? What's wrong with me? Amy's right! I am a monster!"

"Russ. Dude. Calm down! What happened? Did you guys have a fight?"

"She'll never take me back now! She deserves so much better than me! I can't believe I said that! I hate myself!"

"Russ, just sit down and tell me what happened. It's okay man. You guys will get through it."

Russ stopped and looked at him.

"No we won't. We broke up."

There was no possible way Steven could have heard what he heard.

"What!?"

"We were both yelling at each other, so I'm not sure who said it first, but we did."

Steven never thought in a million years Russ and Amy would call it quits. As he was processing this new information Russ began pacing around again.

"I love her. I can't live without her. Maybe I can make this right!"

Russ raced over to the phone and dialed Amy's number at her dorm. Not to his surprise the answering machine picked up.

"Amy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I don't want this to be the end of us! We can work this out! I know we can! I'm so sorry I hurt you! Please pick up! Amy I love you!"

Russ pleaded for her to pick up the phone so they could work things out for a few more moments before finally giving in and hanging up. He wanted to cry, but he wasn't about to do that in front of Steven.

"Russ I'm so sorry man. I know that Amy still loves you though. You were both just angry. People always say things they don't mean when they're angry. Give her a few days. She'll talk to you."

Unfortunately Steven was wrong.

"Are we taking your car or mine?"

Steven's thoughts were broken by the sound of Russ's voice.

"We can take mine. I don't want all your hard work on my engine to go to waste."

Russ was more than appreciative of Steven's support and efforts to cheer him up. When he thought about it, Russ wasn't sure if he would have gotten through the last two months if it hadn't been for him.

A few moments later the two of them set out to meet their friends for some pizza. Russ was grateful to Steven for driving, because he didn't want to have to concentrate on that. He just wanted to focus on his thoughts about Amy, the three years they'd had together and the break up.

How could something that started off so wonderful end so badly, and why did he allow that to happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the rights to this movie. That is owned by Walt Disney Pictures.**

That weekend had been one that Nick, Ron, Russ and Amy would never forget. What started out as any ordinary Saturday, with plans of going fishing and going to the mall, turned into an unexpected backyard adventure that the four of them could never have foreseen. What also could not be predicted by the kids, or even their parents, was that both families would suddenly go from being adversaries to friends.

Each one of them had their own special memories that they would take away of their shrunken adventure. For Nick it would be a little bit of everything. Aside from the fact that he got snatched by a bee, sucked up by a lawnmower and almost eaten by his father in a Cheerio bowel, the whole shrinking experience had opened a whole new world of adventure and exploration to him. For a budding scientist, it was a dream come true. Ron didn't even have to think twice about what his favorite part of the whole experience was. That was easy. It was meeting and befriending Anty. After being restored to regular size he decided that he wanted to do his part to help ants everywhere by getting an ant farm. His mother Mae wasn't quite sold on the idea yet, but he was working on her.

For Russ and Amy it was finding each other.

Russ never thought in a million years that he would ever get close to Amy Szalinski. She was one of the popular girls at school: a cheerleader, class secretary the whole nine yards. He on the other hand was not popular at all. He wouldn't classify himself as a nerd but rather ordinary. He did play football for a while, but most of his time was spent being benched, and he couldn't stand the arrogant jocks that were his teammates. As a matter of fact the only real friend he had on the team was Steven, who unlike Russ, was actually really good. Steven thought the other guys were a bunch of jerk offs too though. Some people in their school who did not share their mutual opinion were Amy and all of her friends. As far as those girls were concerned they were easy on the eyes and definitely the types of guys you wanted to have ask you out. Russ knew the unwritten rules of high school: popular girls only date popular guys.

Even though he had known Amy since they were little he didn't start developing feelings for her until about eighth grade. He's wasn't sure how it happened. He just looked at her one day, and something clicked in him. Maybe it was her smile, her blonde hair or the confidence she eluded. Whatever it was he found himself wanting to look at her all the time. Whenever he saw her he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. When he was at home he found himself thinking about her, and the fact that she lived right next door didn't help matters either. It was both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing, because he had more opportunities to see her than their other classmates, but simultaneously it was a curse, because it was like fate was teasing him. She was right there yet so far away.

Ninth grade however dealt him another lucky hand when he and Amy were placed in the same English class. What was even better was the alphabetical seating arrangement that placed her sitting right in front of him, and to top it off she even spoke to him on two different occasions that year. Once was to ask him to vote for her for class officer, and the other time was to ask him to vote for her for cheerleader. Russ knew that he would never have a shot at dating Amy, so he was grateful for any chance he had to be near her or interact with her. He knew this was all he could ever hope for, and Russ figured that his crush on Amy would dissipate after they graduated from high school and went their separate ways.

Amy first met Russ Thompson when her family moved to Sycamore Street. Diane was pregnant with Nick, and they needed a bigger house for their growing family. Amy was five at the time and would be starting kindergarten that fall. Diane was surprised when she discovered that her next door neighbor was Mae Cassidy from high school, who was now Mae Thompson. Amy vaguely remembered her mother and Mae visiting in the front yard and Mae trying to introduce a little boy to them who kept hiding behind her. This shy kid was none other than Russ Thompson. Russ eventually came out to say hello and then quickly ran behind his mother again. He only remerged briefly to introduce his baby brother Ronnie whom Mae was holding. Russ and Amy ended up being in the same kindergarten class that year, and even though they visited in class sometimes and went to each other's birthday parties during the early years they never really moved past the friendly acquaintance stage.

Fast forward a few years later, and they were pretty much strangers. She was popular, and she only associated with people who were popular like her. He was not popular at all, and she always saw him looking at her which she thought was creepy. Sometimes she wondered if she should tell him that his efforts to look away quickly when she caught him were unsuccessful. Amy never thought much of Russ Thompson except as that quiet kid that went to school with her and lived next door. Then there was that fateful weekend where everything changed.

Naturally the first thing that caught her attention was when Russ saved her life. She couldn't believe she almost drowned, and she also couldn't believe that he was brave enough to jump in after her, rescue her and perform CPR on her. Let's face it. If it wasn't for Russ's heroic efforts she wouldn't be alive today. Equally the other thing that caught her attention was the bravery he displayed when rescuing Nick. He wasted no time jumping on that bee after he saw it pick him up. Russ and Nick were no closer than the two of them were. However that didn't stop him from risking his own life to save him. In addition Amy liked the kindness he showed Nick. He didn't pick on him like some of the other guys she had brought around Nick in the past. As that Saturday progressed on Amy found herself looking at Russ Thompson through different eyes. He really was cute and sweet, and she was impressed at how he emerged as a leader of sorts. She felt so safe with him around. She also loved it when she caught him staring at her. She no longer thought it was creepy, and instead it made her heart flutter each time. Likewise she found herself not wanting to take her eyes off of him either, and a couple of times Russ caught her looking at him. Later on that evening, when Russ made the snide remark about the mall being closed by the time they got back, she wasn't even mad. Amy knew he had only said it, because he was jealous of the fact that she had previously planned to meet Paul Tate there. That made her like Russ even more.

It finally all came together later on that night in the lego. When Russ first asked her if she would be warm enough it melted her heart. He sounded so sweet and concerned. Part of her wanted to say no just so she could see what he would do in response. Russ's heart was pounding when he asked it and in the wake of her response. A part of him wanted her to say no too. Amy later on got up the nerve to ask her why he had never come over before. Deep down she knew the reason, but she wanted to hear what Russ would say. He was completely caught off guard by this question, because this signaled that things were officially changing between them. He had never prepared for or anticipated a moment in his life when he would be alone intimately with Amy Szalinski. It was all overwhelming to him but in a good way. When responding to her question he chose his words carefully so that he would not accidentally offend her. Amy's heart sank at his response, and she regretted all the times and all the years that she had been too popular to notice him. What happened next was the best part of that whole shrinking experience for both of them, and it was the part that stood out above anything and everything else that happened during that whole ordeal.

It was more than just a kiss. It was them connecting on a deeper level where there was no turning back. Russ couldn't believe it was actually happening, and he loved how soft and warm her lips were. He never wanted to stop kissing her. If it was up to him he wouldn't. Amy found that what they say about the quiet ones was true. Russ was an amazing kisser, and she felt a million emotions run through her. She never wanted to come up for air. She never wanted that moment to end. Neither one of them had ever been kissed like that before, and somehow they both knew that this kiss would not be the only one they would ever share. They had both heard the old saying that if there is something there than you will feel it in the kiss, and based on their experience in that moment they both knew that was true.

Russ and Amy couldn't wait to get back to normal size and see what the future would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the rights to this movie. Walt Disney Pictures does. **

Amy stood at her locker on Monday morning fishing for her Geometry book. Geez her locker was almost as messy as her house! Where was it?

"Amy, what happened to you? Where were you this weekend?"

Patty came racing down the hall to catch up to Amy.

"Hey Patty! Sorry I didn't call you Sunday. I had a lot going on. I…."

"Yeah I know! I talked to you Saturday morning, and you were telling me all about how you were meeting Paul Tate at the mall that night. Then your Mom called later that day saying she couldn't find you, and it turns out you never even met Paul Tate nor did you even show up to the mall. Then I try calling you Sunday, and your line's busy like the whole day!"

"Believe me Patty there's a lot I have to catch you up on."

"Yeah no kidding like for instance what are you going to do about the dance? After you stood him up Paul asked Sarah Murphy, so they're going together!"

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. It hadn't been her fault she wasn't at the mall, but still she was now going to the dance with someone else. However since Paul also had another date perhaps he wouldn't be so mad at her for not showing up.

Patty noticed that Amy really didn't seem bummed by the news.

"Amy! Hello! Paul's going with Sarah. Not you. You don't have a date for the dance, and it's this Friday!"

Amy was smiling on the inside and now the outside.

"Patty, that's one of the things I have to tell you. I do have a date to the dance."

Patty looked confused and raced through her mind trying to figure out who exactly could have asked Amy. As far as she was concerned everyone was already paired up.

"Who? No wait let me think, let me think. Mark Slater, no wait he's going with Cassie. Corey Ford, no wait he's going with that skanky freshman. Amy are you going with a guy from another school?"

Amy braced herself. Patty was her best friend and knew she would eventually understand. That did nothing however to erase her nerves when it came to telling her.

"No I'm going with someone from here."

"Who?"

Here it goes. Hopefully Patty would go easy on her.

"I'm going with my next door neighbor."

Patty thought for a moment.

"But…you live next door to Russ Thompson."

"Yeah. I do."

Patty shook her head and started laughing.

"No way! Oh my gosh Amy you almost had me! You are so convincing! No really who are you going with?"

"I'm not joking. Russ Thompson asked me to the dance, and I said yes."

Patty now realized this was no joke.

"Amy just because somebody asks you to the dance that doesn't mean you have to say yes, especially if it's not who you want to go with."

Amy smiled softly.

"I know."

This just didn't make sense. Saturday Amy was all about going to the dance with Paul Tate, and now she's going with Russ Thompson? And excited about it? What was going on with her? First she disappears all weekend and….wait! That's it!

"Amy! I know what happened! He kidnapped you didn't he? He kidnapped you this weekend and held you captive until you agreed to go to the dance with him!"

That was the most ridiculous thing Amy had ever heard.

"Um. No."

"He's blackmailing you!"

"No! He's not doing that either."

"You mean…you really want to go to the dance with Russ Thompson?"

Amy's smile was even bigger this time.

"More than anything."

"Even though he's a dork?"

"Patty don't say that about him."

"Amy, what exactly am I missing here?"

"Look we just ended up in kind of a bind with our brothers this weekend, and we got to know each other. That's all."

"What kind of a bind?"

Amy wasn't going to have that conversation about her weekend.

"Oh it was no big deal really."

She was being honest. It was no _big_ deal.

"Well if you're happy I'm happy."

"Thanks Patty. That means a lot."

"Have you told any of the girls yet?"

"No just you, and don't say anything to any of them, especially Lisa."

Amy's clique of friends were not the most accepting of other people, so she knew she would be given a hard time over her choice to go with Russ.

Especially by Lisa.

"I won't. Promise."

Amy knew she could trust Patty. Luckily she had one friend on her side.

The girls then made their way down the hallway chatting happily.

Russ stood at his locker annoyed that he had left his Geometry book at home. If he didn't bring it to class he was going to get points docked off on his homework. Oh heck! What did it matter anyway? It's not like he had an A in there…or a B, or even a C. He yawned as he shut his locker and made his way down the hall. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He had been up most of the evening talking on the phone which was not the norm for him. It was the norm for Amy however.

Russ hadn't yet seen Amy today, and he was kind of nervous about how it would be. He knew more than likely she would not be alone, and he was unsure of how she would respond to him with her friends around. They had since exited the backyard jungle and reentered reality.

As he approached the end of the Sophomore hallway Steven ran up to join him.

"Dude, I can't wait for this week to be over. Molly will not shut up about that stupid dance this Friday. You're so lucky you don't have to go man."

Molly was Steven's girlfriend, and the two had been going out for the past two months. To say she was excited about going to the dance on Friday would be an understatement. She hadn't stopped talking about it since it was announced.

Russ had some unexpected news for Steven.

"You know it's funny you say that, because I'm kind of going."

"What? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't think I was. I just asked this girl yesterday."

"Who? What girl? Give me details man! You never told me you were thinking about asking someone."

"Well I wasn't it just kind of happened over the weekend."

"Well Russ, come on man. Don't leave me in suspense! Whose the lucky lady?"

He took a deep breath.

"Amy Szalinski."

Steven waited a moment to see if Russ broke out laughing and admitted to the whole thing being a joke. He didn't.

"You mean Amy, your next door neighbor, Szalinski?"

"Yeah."

Russ could see the skepticism written all over Steven's face.

"Who hasn't talked to you since like Kindergarten?"

"Yeah."

"Well um what made you ask her out? I mean did you just go over there and do it? Did your Dad put you up to it?"

"No. No. None of that. I just kind of got to know her over the weekend, and well I just asked her, and she said yes."

All Steven could think was "Poor, naïve Russ."

"Look Russ, I'm just telling you this as your bro and friend, but there is like a certain code that Amy and all those other stuck up cheerleaders abide by, and that is that they only date snobs like themselves a.k.a. the other douchebags on the football team that aren't us."

"Steven I know that's how it use to be for Amy, but things have changed, and I mean. We really got to know eachother."

Wow! Russ really was living in a fantasy world. Steven was careful to break what he said next very gently.

"Russ look I'm not trying to be Mr. Gloom n Doom here, but I think you're being set up as a little joke."

"Look Steven, I know why you feel the way you do about Amy, and I don't blame you. She really never gave us any reason to think that she would ever go out with me, but she looked happy when she said yes, and I think she is. I'm telling you man we just got to know each other better this weekend."

"Well that must have been some weekend."

Russ placed a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"You're just going to have to take my word for it bro. It was!"

At the opposite end of the hall Amy and Patty rounded the corner, and their friends Janet, Betsy, Kim and Lisa were now with them. Amy was completely engrossed in the conversation the girls were having until she looked down the hallway. Time suddenly stopped, and she felt a hint of a smile creeping up on her face.

Patty looked to see what the distraction was. She had her answer pretty quick. She saw Russ talking with his friend Steven Wilson.

None of the other girls seemed to notice that Amy was no longer a part of the conversation, and she was glad for that. She wanted to go over there and talk to Russ, but she didn't want her friends to see her do it. It's not that she was embarrassed to be seen talking to him. It was just that she hadn't yet broke the news to them about Russ and not Paul Tate being her date to the dance, and she wanted to tell them first before they saw her with Russ and freaked out. Luckily Patty had been the only one who had thought to ask her about the dance so far.

"By any chance is he the reason why your phone was busy every time I tried calling yesterday?"

"Yeah he is."

Amy and Russ had done more than just talk on the phone. After their families had finished eating together the adults went and visited in the Szalinskis' living room while the kids went upstairs to hang out in Nick's. Amy and Russ had spent more than enough time with their brothers over the last two days, so after about five minutes Russ asked Amy if she wanted to take a walk around the neighborhood to which Amy said yes.

It was nice to finally be alone together, and the walk provided the perfect opportunity for them to get to know each other one on one. Both were surprised to discover how much they actually had in common. Their favorite movie was the same, they both said their favorite food was pizza and Russ was even surprised to discover that Amy disliked cheerleading the way he disliked football. They only difference was that Amy was good at cheerleading. No scratch that. She was great. Amy told him that while she enjoyed the gymnastics aspect of it the cheer part had long since bored her.

The only difference that they found on their walk was taste in music. Amy liked pop and upbeat stuff while Russ preferred rock. They did meet in the middle however when they discovered that they were both fans of some of the same groups.

When they made it back to Szalinski house at the end of their walk she gave Russ her number and told her to call him that night. He did so and ended up being on the phone for four hours!

Amy was lost in thought when she saw Steven telling Russ bye and walking off. She couldn't pass up this opportunity to talk to him, but how was she going to do it without her friends seeing?

"Hey guys, I forgot something at my locker. Can I meet up with you later?"

"Sure Amy no problem. We'll see you at lunch okay?" Betsy said.

"Sounds great! Go on without me, and I'll see you all then."

The girls continued on, and when they were out of sight Amy started toward Russ. She hadn't noticed that Patty had hung around to watch.

Amy grew more excited the closer she got. When she finally reached Russ she tapped him on the shoulder and immediately moved to the other side. Russ turned around confused to see no one there but immediately turned to the opposite side to see Amy giggling.

"Hi!"

"Hi Amy."

Russ felt himself turning back into that shy, nervous guy from just a few days ago, and Amy sensed it as well.

He was so cute when he got all nervous around her.

"How's your day been so far?"

"Oh it's been good. Well except I think I left my Geometry book at home."

He laughed nervously.

"I hate it when I do that. When do you need it?"

"Well uh, now."

How about that. Another thing they have in common. Both Amy and Russ had Geometry second period however with different teachers.

"Oh I'm sorry Amy. I didn't even ask how your day has been."

"It's been good so far."

They simultaneously let out a yawn.

"Sorry for keeping you on the phone all evening. I just get carried away talking sometimes."

"Oh no it's okay. Actually I kind of liked it."

Her smile right then was an image he wanted to keep engraved in his memory forever.

"I liked it too Russ."

For a moment they both just laughed nervously and looked down. That's when Amy laid eyes on her Geometry book and knew what she would do.

"You know you're welcome to use my Geometry book if you like."

"Don't you need it?"

Amy shook her head.

"No. I just came from there, so it's all yours."

Of course that wasn't the truth, but she knew he'd never take it if he knew she needed it. In addition Amy had a B in there unlike Russ who was skating by with a D+. It's not that he wasn't smart. He just didn't care. Amy had also learned about Russ's lack of enthusiasm for school yesterday.

"Gee, thanks Amy. You really saved me here!"

She knew she had done the right thing.

"You're welcome."

The five minute warning bell then rang. What a killjoy.

"Well hey Russ I got to get to class. I'll see you later though okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you later Amy."

He was hoping that she would ask him to walk her to class, but she didn't. He wasn't sure if that was something he should be concerned about. Right now however things were moving along great with them, so he decided not to worry about it.

"I'll see you later Russ. By the way I'm really looking forward to Friday."

He definitely had nothing to worry about.

"I am too Amy."

They flashed each other their warmest smiles and went their separate ways. Amy would have loved for Russ to walk her to class, but then he would know that she had Geometry now as well. He'd find out soon enough anyway.

If only her dad could invent something today that would allow her to fast forward to Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the rights to this movie. Walt Disney Pictures does. **

It seemed like forever, but Friday finally arrived. Amy had spent the entire week planning how she was going to wear her hair, how her makeup would look and what shoes she would wear with her dress. It was now coming all together. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror putting the finishing touches on her makeup and hair. She wanted to look just perfect!

"Amy! You almost ready? Russ is probably going to be here any minute," her mother Diane shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah Mom! Just one second!"

Meanwhile Nick came from around the corner and peeked in the doorway.

"Amy I gotta go.."

"Then go Nick!"

She was annoyed, because she knew what Nick meant. Didn't he understand how important this dance was? He should by now. Geez!

"No Amy, _I have to go_."

Nick had long since become accustomed to Amy hogging the bathroom. The whole family had for that matter.

Amy let out an annoyed sigh.

"Oh all right. Hey listen when Russ gets here don't do anything to embarrass me in front of him okay?"

"Relax Amy you have nothing to worry about. Don't act so nerv…"

"I'm not nervous! I just want everything to go good."

Nick thought about his sister's recent behavior for a moment.

"You know Amy a week ago that Paul guy asking you out was the most important thing to you, but now it's our neighbor that we hardly knew until Dad shrunk us and if you ask me I think you seem more excited about Russ _taking_ you to the dance than you ever were about Paul _asking_ you to the dance. Have you noticed that?"

The little brainiac was right. Amy hadn't thought about that until Nick pointed it out to her.

"Well now that you mention it I guess I have. Hey if you need in here now's your chance but hurry."

Amy made her way back to her room to look at her hair in a different light. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. Truth be told Amy was nervous about tonight for more than one reason.

First of all she wanted to make a good impression with Russ. Sometimes when a guy finally does get the girl of his dreams he quickly realizes that the girl was much better as a fantasy than she is in reality. Amy didn't want Russ to have that same realization. Secondly she was apprehensive about how her friends would treat him.

Amy knew Patty and her boyfriend Greg would be okay and most likely Betsy and her boyfriend Rodney as well. That was about it.

Things had not gone well when she broke the news about Russ at lunch that previous Monday.

The girls had all been chatting happily when finally the subject of the dance came up.

"Oh my gosh Amy! You have to tell me why you blew off Paul Tate," Lisa inquired.

"I didn't blow him off on purpose Lisa. I just got caught up in other things this weekend, but I am going to the dance with somebody."

"Better than Paul Tate? Yeah right, but tell me who anyway."

Amy braced herself, and so did Patty. It was now or never.

"My date to the dance is going to be Russ Thompson."

The table fell silent for a moment, and then laughter erupted. Janet was the first one to comment.

"Amy did you fall and hit your head this weekend? Why on Earth would you want to be seen in public with Russ Thompson as your date?"

"Amy not only are your going to be committing social suicide, but you'll be degrading our group as well," Lisa chimed in.

Amy was disgusted at how her friends were acting.

"And how exactly am I degrading our group Lisa? How does me going with Russ affect the rest of you?"

"Well for one thing he's a dork, and another thing, if you go with him then all his little dorky friends are going to think that they have shots at dating us!"

"Ewww! Can you imagine Steven Wilson or Benny Anders hitting on us?" Kim weighed in.

"You don't have to worry about that Kim. Steven has a girlfriend!" Amy replied.

"Whatever, you know the point I'm trying to make."

Patty, taking on the part as the voice of reason, spoke next.

"You know. He seems really sweet. I saw him with Amy earlier today, and I can tell he really likes her."

"Yeah I had Science with him last year, and he's shy but really nice," Betsy included.

Amy mouthed a thank you to the girls.

Janet, Lisa and Kim were letting the words fly right over their heads.

"Amy you can't go with him! Just tell him you got sick or something."

"I'm not doing that Lisa! Look I'm going to the dance with Russ, and there is nothing you guys can say or do to change my mind!"

"You know I was completely unaware of the fact that he knew how to speak until you said you were going out with him," Kim replied completely oblivious to what Amy just said.

The girls, minus Amy, Patty and Betsy, began laughing again right as Lisa and Janet's boyfriend's Brad and Josh came over.

"Ladies, what are we laughing at?" Brad asked taking a seat next to Lisa.

"Oh haven't you heard? Amy's going to the dance with Russ Thompson!" Lisa cackled.

"For real Amy?"

By that point Amy wanted to dump her soda all over those jerks.

"Yeah Brad I am! Why you got a problem with that too?"

"Nope. No problem here," he said sarcastically.

"Good."

Brad wasn't quite finished though.

"Hey wait a minute, isn't he like your next door neighbor? Is you taking him to the dance apart of some neighborhood outreach thing or something?"

The five of them busted out in hysterics.

"Is he paying you?" Josh included.

They laughed even harder.

Amy was so angry that she was on the verge of tears.

"Screw all of you."

With that she grabbed her lunch tray and left the table. She dumped her food in the trash can nearby and exited the cafeteria, her appetite gone.

Patty and Betsy followed her all the way to the bathroom. Amy used that opportunity to vent.

"They're such jerks to talk about him like that! They don't even know Russ!"

"No Amy they don't, but regardless it doesn't give them the right to insult him," Patty said.

"Amy don't listen to those guys. If you want to go to the dance with Russ then do it! Who cares what they think?" Betsy integrated.

Amy's anger alleviated a little.

"Thanks for standing by me you guys. I knew they wouldn't be happy, but I never thought they would be so mean."

Patty took her hand reassuringly.

"Anytime Amy, that's what friends are for."

As Amy stood in her room remembering what happened she prayed that her friends would be decent enough to treat Russ cordially to his face. Russ deserved that.

Russ made his way up the Szalinski walkway, flowers in tow. It was a colorful assortment of lilies, roses, tulips etc. Russ had picked each flower out himself, directly from his own backyard. He knew his mother Mae would be upset to see portions of her beautiful flower arrangements missing, but he would worry about that later. His mom had the best flowers on the whole street, and tonight after all was a special occasion. Perhaps she would understand.

The closer Russ was to the door the more he could feel his palms sweating. He was actually about to go on a real life date with Amy Szalinski, and he wanted everything to go well. Russ didn't want to do anything to make a fool of himself. He also didn't want anyone embarrassing him.

Russ, like Amy, also took it upon himself to tell his other friends about his date to the dance that previous Monday at lunch.

He got mixed reviews.

First of all Russ and Steven's other friend Benny thought it was the coolest thing he had ever heard.

"Wow Russ! How did you score that? You're the first one of us to get a date with a cheerleader. There should be a monument named after you! You think you can set me up with one of her friends?"

Eddie, another one of their friends' reaction mirrored Benny's.

"Russ! You are a god! I'll give you twenty bucks if you tell me how to get my own cheerleader."

Steven's girlfriend Molly and her friend Suzy however were not impressed.

Molly was the first of the two to weigh in.

"Eww, snob!"

"She walks around this school like she's better than everyone. I bet she talks to all her little stuck up friends all night and never says anything to any of us," Suzy included.

"Look you guys she's not like that," Russ insisted. "Amy's not going to act too good for any of you."

Molly scoffed.

"Well Russ I'll believe that when I see it."

Russ knew Amy would prove her doubters wrong and also had faith that she would win all of his friends over. He just hoped they would all be on their best behavior.

He didn't have much faith in winning _her_ friends over however, and he was nervous about how that was going to go.

Finally he reached the front door. Russ took a deep breath, wiped his hands on his pants and rang the doorbell.

Here goes nothing!


End file.
